In Another Dimension
by ThmileyK
Summary: 13 year old Elizabeth finds herself waking up in the land of Ooo. Not knowing how or why she ended up there, she is found by Finn and Jake, and taken into their home.
1. Chapter 1

**In Another Dimension**

**Chapter 1**

**~Elizabeth's POV~**

I woke up in a cold, bluish atmosphere. Everything looked blurry to me. I pushed myself up on the palms of my hands to sit up. No wonder it was cold, I was surrounded by ice. The scene looked familiar, like I've seen it before. I looked down, and noticed the clothes I was wearing; a white ball gown and white flats. I looked at my reflection through the ice and gazed with my green eyes. My long brown wavy hair touched my arm as I looked around. I finally realized where I was; in the Ice King's castle.

It had to be impossible, though. This is from a TV show, a cartoon! How did this happen?

I noticed a hole in the wall of the Ice Castle. I quickly rose to my feet and ran towards the hole. It led to the outside land. I could see so much from this view. But I didn't have time to gaze. I knew if he were to come back and see me, I would be locked in a cage, thought to be a princess. I looked down and noticed a big pile of snow. This seemed to be the only way out of the castle. It was either take a fall to the piles of snow, or be locked away.

I could hear steps behind me. I turned around, and there he was. He looked at me, shocked. Too scared, I fell backwards, screaming, and landed in the snow. I could barely move. The fall hurt my back. I crawled out of the pile and towards a nearby forest, but the cold air stopped me. I couldn't go any farther. I just lay there in the snow, alone, in the dark.

I looked up and spotted two figures running towards me. One of them knelled down in front of me. I barely heard one of them say "Are you alright?", but I couldn't speak at the moment. I was too tired and weak to do anything. The one kneeling brushed the hair from my face to get a better look at me. I noticed him shocked, but I didn't know why. I blinked, realizing who it was; Finn and Jake. Finn lifted me into his arms and sat on Jake, who stretched us to a less colder place.

Finn sat me on a warm couch, and put a blanket over me. I opened my eyes and blinked. Finn whispered something, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. I finally took up the courage to speak.

"Aren't you Finn and Jake?" I asked, curiously.

They looked at each other, then at me. "Yes." Finn said, still a bit shocked.

I then asked, "Why are you so shocked?"

"You're a human, right?" Finn reached his hand out and touched my neck.

"Why are you touching my neck?" I got goosebumps from his touch. I still felt cold.

His hand rubbed against the skin on my neck. He smiled, but still looking surprised.

"You _are_ a human!" He smiled again.

I then remembered how he is the only human known to live in the land of Ooo. I smiled, too. "Yes, I am."

Jake and Finn both looked at each other, laughing and smiling. It was sad knowing he is, or was the only human in this land. I wrapped the blanket around my shoulders, which was the only part of my body, besides my neck and head, that were exposed. I sat up in the process and grinned. I was still tired, but not so much weak.

"Jake, why don't you get something warm for her to cool down?" Finn asked him.

"Do you like hot chocolate?" Jake asked me.

I nodded. He left the room to go make it.

Finn sat next to me. "So...how old are you?" I could see the hope in his eyes.

Knowing my answer would make him happy, I smirked and answered, "Thirteen."

"That's how old I am!" I could see the red in his cheeks.

Finn and I chatted for a while until Jake came back with the hot beverage.

"Thank you." I said, taking the cup he offered to me.

I could see he made two for him and Finn. We each took a sip. I grinned at how great it tastes. Jake put in about seven mini marshmallows. I looked over at him and made a thumbs-up sign with my free hand. He smiled.

"So how did you end up in the Ice Kingdom?" Jake asked.

I looked down, trying to remember what happened. "I don't know. I just woke up in this castle made of ice. But I do know about the Ice King, and what he does. He would have thought I was a princess and put me in a cage. So the only thing I could do was to jump out of the only exit there was..."

They both frowned. "You're not a princess?"

"No, at least I don't think so. I woke up in this dress but I don't know where it came from." I frowned.

It was silent for a moment until Finn spoke. "What's your name?"

"Elizabeth." I grinned a bit as I said that.

"That's a nice name." Jake added.

After sitting on the couch for a few minutes, more questions came to mind.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"About three in the morning." Jake answered.

"Really? Why are you up so early?"

"We heard you scream. We came as fast as we could." Finn had worry in his eyes.

"Thank you." As I said that, I pulled them both in a hug. I could tell Finn was blushing.

Finn hugged back. I let go and thought about how helpful they have been. Rescuing me from the cold and warming me up in their own home. I looked at them both. "I'm sorry about waking you." I laughed a bit.

"No problem." Jake said.

"Do you live near here?" Finn asked.

I frowned. "No..."

Jake spoke up. "Where do you live?"

"Um..." I didn't know how to answer the question. Should I tell them, or should I make something up? But I know I can trust them. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you..."

"We've seen strange things before. It can't be that strange." I could tell Finn was curious.

"Well...OK. I'm not from this...world. I'm from another dimension, i think."

Finn and Jake were trying to process this information.

"Another dimension?" Jake seemed a bit confused.

"I think so..."

"I bet you want to go back, huh?" Finn looked a but sad.

"Well..." My life is crappy back home. But I don't want to go into that. "not really. Trust me, my life is better off here."

Finn smiled, but he had a hint of sorrow. "We should get to bed. If you have any problems, our room is up there." He pointed to a ladder.

"Thank you." They got up from the couch so I could lay down. Jake said "goodnight" and went to their room. But Finn stayed.

He put the blanket on me. He smiled as he said "Goodnight, Elizabeth."

"Goodnight, Finn. And thank you." He left to his room, smiling.

I realized I still had my flats on. I quickly took them off and put them to the side of the couch. I curled up in my blanket and closed my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**In Another Dimension **

**Chapter 2**

I woke up peacefully as the sun rose in the sky. The light shone in my face. I was still very tired, from the fall and from only getting to sleep for a couple hours. I decided to lay on the couch until they woke up. I rested my eyes for a while until I heard footsteps. I looked up from the couch, and there stood Finn.

"Good Morning." He stated cheerfully.

"Morning, where's Jake?" I asked.

"He's still sleeping. I thought I'd let him rest. You wanna see something cool?"

I smiled. "Sure, I'd love to!"

As I got up from the couch and put my flats on, he took my hand and led me to the roof of his tree house. We sat down in the middle. I could see the sunrise off in the distance. It was beautiful, a mixture of reds and oranges with yellows. I fell in love with the scenery.

"What do you think?" He asked me.

"It's beautiful." I continued to gaze. "Hey Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"You wanna know the one place that I love?" I grinned as I said that.

"Tell me."

"Well, I love the forest. Nature is so beautiful and unique. It's always so peaceful and colorful." I continued to smile.

"You wanna go visit the forest now?"

I suddenly got excited. "Yeah, sure lets go!"

"I'll go wake up Jake, be right back." He went back inside, and soon returned with Jake.

He stretched us to the forest. I walked over to a nearby tree and touched the bark. It was rough, but I loved every bit of it. I heard a tweet and looked up. A family of birds nested high above us. I smiled.

"Do you want to get a better look?" Jake asked me.

"Sure!" He turned himself into the form of steps leading to the birds nest.

I climbed to the top with Finn and gazed at the beautiful birds. They tweeted some more. I gently rubbed my finger against the top of their tiny heads.

I could hear yelling from the ground. I lost my balance and fell. Finn tried to grab my arm but it was too late. I landed on the ground, with a harsh pain to my back. After a few seconds, I opened my eyes and looked in front of me. A familiar face stood before me. I suddenly got afraid.

"Ice King!" Finn jumped down and took out his sword. He stood in front of me. "What are you doing here?"

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down! Sheesh, can't a guy walk in the forest peacefully?"

"We heard yelling, was that you?" Finn still seemed angry.

"Um...yeah. I thought I saw a bear. Crazy creatures."

"You made her fall!"'

The Ice King turned his gaze to me. He smiled a little. "Aren't you the princess who was in my ice castle?"

I felt nervous. "Uh..."

"It _was_ you. I haven't seen any princesses that looked human before. The closest would be Princess Bubblegum."

"That's because I _am _human. And I don't know how I got in your ice castle. I just woke up there."

"Oh, that's weird." He taped his thumbs together.

Finn turned and whispered to me. "Hey, let's get out of here before he does something he's going to regret." He helped me up and looked at Jake. "I think it's about time to go, Jake. Don't you think so?"

"Uh...yeah, yeah. Let's go." Before the Ice King could say anything, Jake stretched us away.

We arrived at the Candy Kingdom. It looked so much bigger in person.

"Everything here is made out of candy, even the ground!" Finn smiled.

"That's incredible!" I pretended I didn't already know.

"Would you like to meet Princess Bubblegum?"

"That would be great!"

They both led me to the castle. Before we could enter, the Princess herself opened the doors and emerged from the castle.

"PB, this is Elizabeth. She's new here." Finn introduced me.

"Pleased to meet you." She smiled. "Are you a Princess?"

I looked at Finn like I needed help answering. "Uhm...yeah she's a Princess." I gave him a thankful look.

"Wait, are you a human?" She asked me curiously.

"Yes, I am."

PB, as they call her, gave me a tour of the castle. Then she introduced me to everyone in the Candy Kingdom. She announced that she would have a ball in celebration of the "new human Princess". It would take place inside her castle and it would be tomorrow night at sunset. Afterwards, Finn and Jake took me back to their tree house. I sat on their couch and pulled my knees to my chest. Finn sat to my left. Jake said he would be back, and that he had to do something. Probably just trying to get Finn and I alone.

"Are you alright?" He asked me.

"To be honest, I don't know. I don't even know if I am a Princess here. I formed here in this ball gown, but what do you think it means?"

"I think it means...you're beautiful."

We both blushed. I pulled him into a hug. As I pulled away, I said "Thank you. I don't know what I would have done without you and Jake's help."

He grinned. "It's what we do."

"Are you guys going to the ball tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yeah we are, we always go to PB's balls or parties. They're really great!" He seemed really excited for this.

"Well that's great. But..." I trailed off.

"But what?"

"This is the only clothing I have. I'm not trying to be picky, it's just I want to wear something that's not dirty, to impress the Princess."

"It's cool, I get it. Don't worry about that, Jake and I will think of something."

I patted his shoulder. "Thanks. And I was wondering if I could take a shower...?"

"Oh, yeah. I'll show you where it is."

He was leading me to their bathroom, when I almost bumped into something. I small bluish box.

"Hey BMO. Have you met Elizabeth?"

I bent down and smiled at BMO. "Hello!" I reached out my finger for BMO to shake it.

BMO took my finger and shook it. "Hello. Are you Finn and Jake's new friend?"

I looked at Finn and smiled. "Yes I am."

BMO then gasped. "Are you a human?"

I laughed a little bit. "I am a human. You're correct."

"Yay! Finn has been wondering if there ever were a human left in the land of Ooo. This is great!"

After my little conversation with BMO, Finn showed me to the shower. I thanked him and closed the door.

As I was showering, I couldn't help but start to think about things. First off, what is BMO's gender? I then started thinking BMO has no gender, I mean after all, BMO is a video game console. Then I thought about the ball, and how I have no idea if I am a Princess or not. What does this dress symbolize? After thinking about that, I thought of Finn. I knew he had started liking me. And I like him, too. How could anyone not like Finn? He's kind, he helps anyone in need, and lets face it, he was adorable as a baby singing his little buff baby song! He certainly is unique.

When I finished showering, I wrapped myself in a towel and opened the door so I could stick my head out. I then called for Finn. He rushed to me.

"Yes?"

"Do you have anything comfortable for me to wear? Like a T-shirt or shorts I could borrow?"

"Yeah I think so. Wait here." After a couple minutes, he came back with a pair of clothes just like his.

"Oh, thank you."

"Welcome."

I closed the door again and got dressed. I folded my dress and laid it on the sink counter. Then, I exited the bathroom and met up with Finn in the living room.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your clothes."

"I'm all about helping people." He looked like he was thinking, then he spoke again. "Is this couch comfortable enough for you?"

"Oh, yes it's fine."

"OK, I wouldn't want you to be up all night not being able to sleep."

Jake entered from outside. "Hey, Elizabeth?"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to hear a song from my Viola?"

I smiled brightly. "Yes I would!"

We all sat on the couch and listened to Jake play his Viola. It was the most beautiful sound I ever heard. When he finished, I spoke up.

"That was beautiful!"

We spent the rest of the day taking turns playing video games, eating/drinking, and talking. After a couple hours of the moon shining in the night sky, I started getting sleepy.

"Would you like to go to bed?" Finn asked me.

I yawned. "Yes, thank you."

I curled up on their couch. Jake went up to their room as Finn put a blanket over me. Then he felt my arm.

"You're shaking. Are you cold?" He asked, concerned.

"A little bit. I didn't dry my hair good enough."

"It's OK. There's a fireplace in Jake and I's room if you want to warm up."

"Oh, thanks." I followed him to his room.

"Jake, she's gonna hang out here until she warms up, OK?"

"Or she can just sleep in here, we could have a sleepover party in here!"

I laughed. "That we will!"

We all talked by the fireplace until it got very late. Finn offered his bed to me in exchange of him sleeping on the floor, but I thought it would be best if he slept in his own bed.

"It's OK, really. You should sleep in your own bed."

"Well I'll lend you some pelts so the floor won't be so hard." He stacked a couple pelts on the floor and gathered a blanket for me to use. He put the blanket over me. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Night." Jake repeated.

I later fell asleep thinking about my new life here in their tree house.


	3. Chapter 3

**In Another Dimension**

**Chapter 3**

I woke up to shaking. I opened my eyes and waited for them to adjust. In front of me were Finn and Jake with huge smiles on their faces.

"What is it?" I asked in a tired way.

"We got a surprise for you." Jake stated.

They led me to the living room. I then smiled at what I saw. There was a green t-shirt and a white skirt. To my left was a beautiful dark green ball gown with sleeves and matching heels. I turned to them with a thankful smile.

"You guys didn't have to do this for me."

"You've been such great company lately. And we know how stressed you've been trying to figure things out." Finn continued to smile.

"Why don't you try on the shirt and skirt?" Jake suggested.

"Yeah, OK." I grabbed the clothes and went into the bathroom and closed the door.

After I tried them on, I looked in the mirror. It looked amazing, even if it was a t-shirt and a skirt. I put my flats on that I left in the bathroom. I went back out of the bathroom and into the living room.

"I love this outfit, thanks so much!" I hugged them both.

"You sure are a hugger." Jake laughed.

"I know. It's my way of saying I care, and that I want others to care, too."

"I like hugs." Finn blushed a little.

It was almost sundown. I put on my new dress and heels. Jake lent me a comb to brush my hair with. Jake wore a top hat and a little tuxedo. It looked great on him. Finn wore something similar. Except with his own hat. We arrived at the ball at sundown. No one was outside. I wondered why. We opened the doors to the castle, and then we heard "Surprise Princess!" Everyone jumped up in celebration. I smiled enormously. I looked over at Finn.

"Did you know about this?"

He grinned. "I planned this."

My cheeks turned red. "That was very sweet of you."

After it got dark, Finn and I walked to a balcony. The sky was dark, but lit up with tiny little sparkling dots. I gazed wondrously. I looked over at Finn.

"Do you ever just loose yourself in the night sky?"

He looked back at me. "I do, but not tonight."

"Hmm?"

His cheeks were very red. He turned his body to me.

"Tonight...I'm loosing myself in your beauty."

I was a little more red than he was. "That's so sweet. I-"

At that moment, a figure started flying towards us.

"Princess! I must have you!" The ice king came barreling towards me.

Elizabeth, look out!" Finn pulled me out of the way just in time.

The ice king crashed inside the castle. I stared confused at the ice king.

"Ice King! What are you doing!?" Finn took out his sword.

"Can't you see I'm trying to steal the new princess? She's the only one I haven't caged up." He started making his way towards me.

"Get away from her!" Finn slashed his sword at him, but missed by an inch.

"Finn!" The Ice King grabbed my arm.

"Elizabeth!" He tried to slash his sword again, but Ice King had already started flying away with me locked in his grip.

**~Finn's POV~**

Oh no! I have to get Jake. I ran to where Jake was and explained to him what happened. We both darted after the Ice King. There is no way I'm letting him hurt her.

"Finn, should we stop by the tree house and gather more weapons?" Jake suggested.

There was no way I wanted to leave her with him for even a second, but if I wanted to dodge his attacks, I needed to get more weapons.

"Alright, but let's be quick about it."

**~Elizabeth's POV~**

The Ice King threw me to the ice cold floor of his castle. I looked up at him in anger. A part of my hair was covering the left side of my face.

"You're not gonna put me in a cage!" I started backing away, still on the floor.

"Honey, that's not your decision. Look on the bright side, you get a nice comfy room with things to play with."

I stood up on my feet. "Don't you even try to trick me!" I was up against the wall now. He was a few feet in front of me.

"Wow, no princess has gone this long without getting locked up, you're good." He was about to use his ice powers and freeze me, but I ducked just in time.

"What the heck, Ice King!" I quickly smacked him across the face.

He got an angry look on his face. He raised his hand and struck me back. It was so painful I fell down on my hip with my legs in an angle. I felt my cheek with my hand. It stung.

"Ice King!" I could hear Finn's voice.

I looked up at him, holding my cheek. He was red with anger, and covered up with armor. Jake ran up to him and morphed into a giant shoe, kicking him down.

"Finn, go save Elizabeth, I got him."

Finn came to me and lifted me in his arms. He is surprisingly strong. He carried me away from them and towards the exit. I sat me down on the floor.

He whispered to me, "I'm so sorry I got you into this." I could see tiny tears in his eyes.

"Finn, I'm OK. Thank you for rescuing me." I wiped one of his tears away. "Plus, I have a little secret weapon of my own." I winked at him.

I got back up and took off one of my heels. "Hey Ice King!"

He focused his attention on me. I threw the heel at him and it hit him in the gut. "Now Jake!"

Jake wrapped tied him up with his arms and threw him in the cage and locked the door.

"Go play with your things." I laughed. I then retrieved my heel.

Finn and Jake took me back to their tree house. Finn carried me to his bed and let me rest on it.

"Is there anything I can get you?" He asked full of concern.

"No, but there is something you can tell me. What were you saying before?" I smirked a bit.

"Oh...I um..." He was blushing again.

"You what?"

"I...I like you." He had the most adorable smile on his face.

"I like you, too, Finn."

He hugged me with care. I couldn't help but blush madly.

"We should get to bed."

He looked a little sad. "Right."

"Or...we could stay up and play video games." I nudged his shoulder.

"Sounds like a plan."

I got into my shirt and skirt to get more comfortable. We ended up playing games until 3 in the morning. Whenever my turn was over, I would rest my head on Finn's shoulder and pet Jake. At 3:10 AM, we decided to sleep in the living room. Mostly because I fell asleep. My head was still rested on Finn's shoulder, sleeping sweetly.


	4. Chapter 4

**In Another Dimension**

**Chapter 4**

Noon came very quick, so Finn thought he could teach me a few quick tips when fighting. I seemed to be catching on quick, because he looked quite impressed. We practiced for a few days until he thought I got the hang of using the sword, well the basics anyway. We started out on a quest to find someone terrorizing someone or something. Within a few minutes of searching through the forest, we spotted a big lumpy purple cloud running away yelling "Oh my glob!". I knew right away that it was Lumpy Space Princess. I took out my sword Finn lent me and got in my position. What was chasing her was a tree looking witch. The same one that was in the episode of Adventure Time when she tried to use Finn's hair to take over the world.

I ran up to the witch and hit her with my sword, enough to knock her out. Finn, Jake, and LSP came up to me. Finn looked pretty shocked.

"What?" I asked.

"That was fast." Finn laughed.

After LSP thanked us, Finn, Jake, and I went back to the tree house for some lunch. Jake practiced with his Viola when we finished eating. After a while of playing video games, someone knocked on the door. Finn went to go answer it.

"Oh, hey PB. What's up?"

"I wanted to see if you would like to come to my science fair tonight. It will start at 5:30."

I came up to where they were standing.

"I didn't know you were living with Finn and Jake." She looked very surprised.

"Oh, uh, yeah since I'm new here I didn't have a place to stay. They've been helping me with training lately."

"Really? I happen to have some fighting skills myself."

That's right. In that one episode where she and Lady Rainicorn had to save Finn and Jake, she had to fight that heart guy.

"That's great!" I couldn't think of anything else to say. "So who is participating in the science fair?"

"Well there is a few people from Candy Kingdom, and Me."

"I can't wait to see what they have in store tonight. Do you think I could enter?"

"You're into science?"

"Yep! It's very interesting!" I smiled.

"Well I'll be happy to see you there." She then left.

Finn and I sat back down on the couch.

"Hey Elizabeth?" He looked over at me.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to enter the science fair together?"

"That would be a lot of fun!" I looked over at Jake. "Do you want to join too?"

"Sure, although I'm not very sciency."

"Science is involved in everything, believe it or not. And I think I know what we could do."

"What?" Jake asked.

"Do you guys like ice cream?"

"I love it!" Jake got excited.

"Well I know a way we can make ice cream. We just need a few ingredients."

We spent the last few hours putting the ingredients together and letting it freeze. When it finished, we headed down to Candy Kingdom with it in a small cooler. There was a big stage and a few rows of seats in front of it. I met up with PB and she told us we were going on last. We sat in the front row and watched as the civilians showed off their science projects. When it was our turn, the three of us got up on stage and I took the ice cream out of the cooler. We all explained how we made it and we took a taste test. Then we let the audience try some. They all loved it. We won second place, with PB being in first place with her X-ray. She is very intelligent.

We went back to the tree house at 7:30 and hung up our ribbon.

"We should make ice cream more often." Jake smiled.

"That was pretty interesting. When did you learn to make it?" Finn asked.

"A couple months ago. My mom taught me how..." I frowned a little.

Finn patted my shoulder. "Are you OK?"

"I'm OK." I smiled at bit. "I'm just glad to have you guys looking out for me." I put my arms around both of them and pulled them close. "You guys are my best friends."

Afterwards we started watching a movie from BMO' s projecter.

"We should have a movie night soon, and invite a few friends." Jake stated.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you met our friends at the ball, right Elizabeth?" Finn asked.

"I think so."

"Great! We can have one tomorrow night if you want." He suggested.

"Awesome."

We finished our movie and went into their room to go to bed. I slept on the pelt mattress on the floor that Finn put together for me. We all said our good nights and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**In Another Dimension**

**Chapter 5**

Finn took care of inviting people over while I picked out the movie and set up snacks with Jake. Within an hour, people started showing up. Finn sat next to me while Jake sat with Lady Reinicorn. The people who showed up were PB, LSP, Tree Trunks, Cinnimon Bun, and Lady Reinicorn. The movie we watched was a romantic, action packed comedy. At the funny parts, Finn would lightly slap my shoulder, and at the romantic parts, Finn would smile.

When the movie ended, we gave everyone goodie bags (my idea), and they went home. It was around 3:30 PM when we were all alone. Jake went on a date with Lady Reinicorn.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

He smiled.

"What?" I smirked and nudged his arm.

"Follow me." He led me outside and towards a lake. There was a picnic blanket on the ground.

"How did this get here?"

"Jake set it up before going on his date."

I blushed. "Let's just hope we don't get attacked by ants like in the movie." We laughed.

We sat down on the blanket. Blushing, he took my hand and locked it with his. I leaned my head on his shoulder, kinda like what happened in the movie. He giggled.

"Your hair is long. It's touching the ground." He held some in his free hand. "It's thick and soft."

I laughed. "It's always been that way."

Later on we went swimming in the lake. It was cold at first, then Finn splashed me and I fell in. I pulled his hand in and he fell as well.

He filled his hat full of water and dumped it on me.

"Finn!" I grabbed his hat and did the same to him.

He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. My long hair floated in the water.

"Finn, put me down!" I laughed.

"You asked for it." He dropped me in the water.

After a while we dried in the sun. I lay my head on his chest. He told me about a bunch of his adventures with Jake. Of course I knew most of them. But there were some that I didn't know. I guess not all of their adventures are on TV.

"You didnt." We laughed at some of the funnier adventures.

"You're really cute." I was thinking out loud.

I could no long feel the breathing of his chest. "Really?"

"Um...yes. Very much. I thought so for a long time actually..." I looked up at him. I could see his smile.

"Can I be honest with you?" He asked.

I sat up and faced him. "Of course you can. Whats up?"

"I-" Jake came around the corner.

"Finn! The ice king froze candy kingdom! He said he's not thawing it until Elizabeth surrenders to him!"

I stood up. "He what!?" I had a angry frown. So did Finn.

"Elizabeth, you should stay in the tree fort. If you go, there will be a bigger chance he will kidnap you."

I was about to argue against that, but then I realized it was true. "Alright. I'll see you after. Kick him back to the ice castle." I winked and headed towards the tree fort.


	6. Chapter 6

**In Another Dimension**

**Chapter 6**

I waited for Finn and Jake to come back, but they haven't yet. It's been hours. I looked outside the window, but they still weren't there. It was getting late, so I got into a pair of pajamas Finn had got me a while ago; White tank top and red shorts. I got into the half pelt mattress I sleep on, and fell asleep.

I woke up with a chill. It was very cold. I tried to wrap the blanket around me, but it was no use. I shifted to sit up and rubbed my eyes. I knew then that I wasn't at the tree fort. I looked around, but no one was there. I walked around the Ice Kings castle until a frightening sight came upon my vision. Finn and Jake were behind jail bars. Not only that, but frozen in a big block of ice.

"Oh no..." I whispered.

"Oh yes!" The Ice King appeared behind me. I quickly turned around.

"Why!?" I yelled, angry.

"Isn't it obvious?"

I blinked at him.

"Unfreeze them!"

"Why should I? All they ever do it attack me."

I clenched my fists. "That's because you're always causing trouble!"

"Calm down, jeez."

Now realizing the cold temperature, I rubbed my arms with my hands.

"I can hug you if you're that cold." He started to come towards me.

"Stop!" Because of my startled reflex, I punched his face.

"Ow! That really hurt!" He held his nose.

"Serves you right." I glared.

He then used his ice powers and froze my ankles and below to the ice floor. I gasped trying to move my lower legs.

"That's for my nose!"

Frustrated, I kneeled down and covered my face with my hands, almost in tears.

"I had no idea Finn and Jake had it this bad..." I whispered.

The Ice King kneeled down next to me. He put the blanket I had over my shoulders.

I looked up at him. "I don't get it. Why are u so frustrating and then you become nice?"

"...guilt..."

I looked at my reflection in the ice floor. My face was pale from the cold air, and my arms had goosebumps.

"...If I stay here...will you let Finn and Jake go...?"

His eyes got wide. "Y-you really mean that?"

I nodded slowly.

"Ok! Yes!"

He maneuvered the block of ice which Finn and Jake were in to outside the ice castle in the snow, with me looking from the hole at the very top of the castle. He then unfroze it.

Finn stood up, realizing where I was. "You let her go Ice King!"

"She gave me a deal, her for your freedom." He smirked.

"Elizabeth!" He and Jake looked up at me from the ground. I stared glumly at them.

"Sorry..."

"No Elizabeth you can't! You have to come back with m-us!" He yelled from the far distance.

"Too late, she's mine now!" Ice King flew back to where I was.

I looked down at them and waved goodbye to them in a slow, sad pace.

Ice King gave me a long dress and a coat to wear so I wouldn't be so cold. He gave me a room with a small bed and a standing mirror. I looked at myself, a tear going down my face. I missed Finn...and Jake, too. They were...are the best thing that ever happened to me. They taught me so much, did things for me, and showed me that there is such things as beautiful friendships...

"You OK in there?" Ice King asked, walking inside.

"Fine." I whispered.

He clearly wasn't buying it.

"I'll treat you like a goddess." He smiled at me.

I looked at him. "That's all you ever wanted...isn't it?"

He looked down.

"You never cared about age or looks or any of that, you just want someone special in your life." I smiled. "I know I already made you a deal. But what if I said I could make you a better one?"

He smiled at me.

All I have to do is find him a lady friend...


	7. Chapter 7

**In Another Dimension**

**Chapter 7**

The Ice King let me leave the castle and return to the tree fort, after I had a small talk with him...I told him that you don't have to be manly or capture princesses to win over a girl. All he has to do is first, find a girl his age, hang out with them and get to know them. Maybe ask them on a date. All you have to do is be yourself.

Just as I got outside the tree fort, I saw Finn and Jake coming out with weapons and armor.

"Finn! Jake! What is that?" I ran towards them, half startled.

Finn dropped everything. "Elizabeth!" He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me. "I'm so glad you're OK!"

"It looks like you two were preparing for war."

"Well, we were planning on breaking you out." Jake stated.

"I convinced him to let me go."

"How?" Jake asked.

"I told him the proper way on how to get a girl. I even told him that he should rescue a girl instead of capturing them."

We laughed. "That's a beautiful gown."

"It keeps me warm." I slightly hugged myself.

We headed inside. I changed back into my regular clothes and sat on the couch. Finn joined me.

"Where you going, Jake?" I asked watching him head towards the exit.

"Letting you continue your date." As he said that, he left the room.

I blushed. "Jake seems like a great best friend."

"He is. I've been with him since I was a baby, and he's never left my side since."

I smiled. "Neither will I." I hugged him.

"Thanks, Elizabeth."

We ended up snuggling on the couch and playing video games from BMO's screen. BMO kept on awing at us. We just giggled and continued to watch. Jake came back a few hours later.

"So where did you go, Jake?" Finn asked.

"I went to visit tree trunks. She seemed pretty upset."

"Why? What happened?" I asked.

"Well, it looks like someone keeps stealing her apples. Her garden looks pretty bare."

I frowned. "Should we investigate this more?"

"It's pretty late. We can tomorrow morning. I don't want any harm to Elizabeth." Finn smiled at me.

"You're sweet Finn." I kissed his cheek. He blushed.

"We should get to bed." Finn took my hand and we all went to their room.

"Goodnight guys." I whispered as I lay under the covers.

"Goodnight Elizabeth." They replied.

I had a dream that night. It took place at my home. My step parents were sitting on the couch.

"It was a miracle that Elizabeth disappeared. I didn't want to waste anymore money on that girl." My mom muttered.

"She was so annoying. I'm glad she's gone. I bet no one even noticed." My dad smirked.

"She had no friends anyway." They both laughed in agreement.

"Why did we even adopt that girl in the first place?" My mom looked over at him.

"Well all I can tell you is her real mom was stupid to even have her. No wonder she gave her up for adoption."

I then woke up, crying. I didn't want them to hear me, so I fled to the roof of the tree fort. I let all my emotions go. I knew they never cared for me. All they ever did was criticize me and call me stupid and a waste of their time and money. I lay my head down and cried. My head started to hurt. I couldn't keep this feeling. I decided to go for a walk in the woods.

The night air was a little chilly, but I liked the cold. My eye lids started to puff up. I sat down by a little creek and stared at my reflection. I whispered to myself;

"Maybe I am a waste of everyone's time..."

"Elizabeth?"

I turned around. Finn ran up to me.

"What are you doing out here?" He wrapped a small blanket around me.

"I couldn't sleep." is all I could think of to say.

He sat down next to me. "...You aren't a waste of my time..."

I looked at him. I didn't think he heard me say that, but I guess he did. I sighed. "I'm having a hard time staying positive..."

"Let me fix that." He hugged me.

I smiled. "Thanks Finn. You're my best friend..." I looked down.

"What it is?" He asked, concerned.

"If you're just a friend...then I can't do this..." I leaned over and kissed him.

His face was red, but he didn't look as surprised as I thought he would be. He then leaned over to me and pressed his lips against mine for a second kiss.

"Finn..." I opened my eyes and smiled.

"Yes?"

"I'm so glad I met you."

He smiled. "Same here."


End file.
